Friends
by Lilac Rose6
Summary: Aimi figures she'll be spending Valentine's Day alone, but will she? Dedicated to SkaleFlapper15, happy V-day. Contains OCs!


**Me: Hey guys, happy Valentine's Day! Unfortunately, Ryou and Bakura ran off to go on a date so I have no disclaimers. *pouts* And Mokuba is unavailable because he ALSO had a date. Granted, it's with my OC... *pouts***

**Malik: I have some time before my date.**

**Me: oh? Really? Thank you Malik! I love you! In a friendly sort of way.**

**Malik: *laughs* thanks, now! While we DO own Miki, we _don't _own Cinderella, Disney, Converse, SuperMan, YGO or Aimi! **

**Me: she belongs to my friend Skaleflapper15, whom this story is totally dedicated to! Love ya! Oh, and btw, Aimi, Miki and Moko are all 16 in this story, I need them to be older. Rex and VF apply too. Anyone who isn't Skale won't know what that means, lol.**

**Malik: enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Aimi Bakura fought to keep another sigh from escaping her lips. Walking down the street with her hands jammed into the pockets of her gray, sleeveless sweatshirt. She kicked her foot at a stone, sending it tumbling a few feet ahead of her before settling back onto the sidewalk.

"Valentine's day and I'm all alone." She shook her head with an exasperated sigh. Now don't get me wrong, Aimi preferred it that way. She had had several lousy experiences when it came to love **[A/N *cough cough* Rex and VF *cough* -for Skale] **and she definitely wasn't gonna rush into another relationship any time soon.

But still, her brother, Ryou, and a certain white haired Yami were out on a date. The same with her best friend Miki. She was out on a date with Aimi's other close friend Mokuba. The three musketeers, it seemed to fit the three of them. Always together, best friends, all that stuff.

It was true for everyone it seemed. Yami was off with Yugi, Malik and Marik had disappeared that morning, Tristan and Duke were at the movies being all lovey-dovey. Tea, well, she wasn't actually sure where Tea was. Seto had taken the day off and was spending it with Joey, his boyfriend.

So where did that leave Aimi? By herself. While everyone else was off on a date. For the umpteenth time that day, the green eyed girl sighed.

Aimi wore a simple outfit. A green tank top under her grey, sleeveless sweatshirt. A pair of jeans with a wide white belt and green Converse. On her left wrist was a green armband and her white hair fell loosely to her mid-back.

Passing by a cafe, she happened to glance in the window. Sitting at a table were her best friends. Miki was giggling, as usual, and Mokuba seemed to be laughing too. There was a hot fudge sundae sitting in between them, half eaten and with two spoons.

Aimi felt a smile curl her lips upwards. It had been obvious for so many years that the two had liked each other- Miki had admitted to it back when they were just 13. Of course, that was in secret, and she only revealed it to Aimi.

The two had finally gotten together a year ago after an incident at Christmas- which was entirley Aimi's doing. **[A/N Please go read SkaleFlapper15's story 'Mistletoe' if you want to read about that 'incident'] **Most teenage relationships barely last a month, let alone a year, but these two really seemed to love each other.

Aimi smiled at them again then turned and headed back home.

~~_'Here's to the nights that turned into days and the friend's that turned into family' -anonymous_~~

Upon opening the front door, Aimi was met with an unusual wall of silence. Because Ryou and Bakura were off on a date, the meant they were- obviously- not home. It was strange for Aimi, usually when she arrived at her house she could hear her brother singing or cooking in the kitchen. Bakura might be talking- usually quite loudly- or watching the telly. **[A/N exuse my poor attempts to make her sound British -_-' ]**

But there was no singing, no talking, no loud noises- or _any_noises for that matter. With a frown, she closed the door and pulled off her sneakers, leaving them on the mat sitting on the floor nearby.

Aimi wandered aimlessly **[A/N Haha, bad pun!] **through the house, her mind on other things. _Maybe I should make dinner... Nah, I'm not that hungry._

She finally plonked down on the couch and reached for the remote. Turning on the TV in front of her, she settled down for what appeared to be a Disney movie marathon.

~~'_Love is just love, it can never be explained'- anonymous_~~

Several hours later, Aimi was startled awake to find the television playing Cinderella and the doorbell ringing. She stood up and stretched, arching her spine and groaning as her stiff muscles relaxed.

The whitenette made her way to the door and opened it. A frown creased her face as she glanced around. No one was there.

"Ugh, dumb kids. Great, now I sound like an old man!" She grumbled, closing the door. Walking back inside, she turned off the TV and started making her way to the kitchen, but the bell rang again.

With a scowl, Aimi made her way to the front door and swung it open. A quick glance around revealed that there was no one standing there.

She shut the door with an exasperated sigh. Turning and walking a few feet away, then paused. Sure enough, a few moments later the doorbell rang several times in a row.

Aimi turned and darted to the door, yanking it open to see-! ...Nothing. She was about to close the door for a third time when she happened to glance down.

Sitting on their cheerful 'welcome!' mat was a white envelope with the words 'Aimi Bakura' scrawled on it in neat, loopy hand writing. "Oh..." She picked it up and shut the door, inspecting the neat words on the envelope.

With a shrug, she opened it up and pulled out the sheet of paper on the inside. She unfolded it and began reading.

'_Dear Aimi,_

_Hello. Happy Valentine's day, I hope it fare's you well. I have a big surprise for you, if you would like to know what it is, please come to Domino Park. Dress in whatever and come to have fun, be prepared for epic awesomeness._

_Love,_

_A friend._

_-P.S. when I say 'a friend' I don't mean Superman! _**[A/N You won't get this if you haven't watched the first superman movie]**

Aimi giggled at the note, checked the address and thought _well... it couldn't really hurt, could it? _

She pocketed the note and grabbed a jacket before stepping outside into the chilly air, smiling in spite of herself. _Maybe it won't be such a boring Valentine's Day._

~~"_The best things in life come in threes, like friends, dreams, and memories."- Anonymous_~~

Aimi stepped onto the grass of the park and looked around. It was strangely warm for February and her thin jacket was enough to keep her warm.

Her green eyes swept across the landscape, wondering who had written the letter. "Aimi Aimi Aimi!" An excited voice shouted. She turned to see Miki standing on a bench, waving her arms about as though trying to get rid of a horde of bees.

"Miki?" Aimi approached her best friend with a smile.

"Haaaappy Valentine's day!" The raven-haired girl jumped from the bench in her usual happy state and snatched Aimi into a hug.

Miki wore her usual combination of red and black. A red tank-top adorned her slim frame, with a black fleece sweatshirt a size too big that Aimi knew was Mokuba's. She had on a pair of black jeans and red high-tops. Sitting in her long black hair was a red hairband.

"Hey Miki." Aimi hugged her back with a giggle.

"Miki, is she- Aimi!" the girl turned around as Miki let go to find her other friend standing there.

Mokuba Kaiba had gone through a growth spurt a few years ago and now stood at 6'1, not quite as tall as Seto but pretty close. His shaggy black hair fell to his mid-back and was currently held back in a messy ponytail.

"I'll never understand how some people manage to look manly with hair in a ponytail." Aimi teased, "especially when that person is as skinny as a stick!"

"It's in the genetics." Mokuba laughed. He wore a green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of white jeans, white sneakers on his feet.

"So... did you guys write the note?" Aimi asked.

"You bet!" Miki giggled, grabbing Aimi's shoulders from behind and propelling her forward.

"Eh, ah! ?" Aimi gasped in surprise.

"You didn't think we were going to let you spend Valentine's Day all alone, did you?" Mokuba asked with a smile, arching an eyebrow.

"Aw, c'mon guys! You should be spending today together!" Aimi whined.

"We are. We're just spending it together- with you."

"And everyone else." Mokuba chimed in, causing the white haired girl to look up. In front of them was one of the park's pavilions, covered in white red and pink decorations. And a few randomly colored things.

A crowd of familiar faces was there as well. Joey, Seto, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Tristan, and Duke.

"We got her!" Miki sang, plonking down on a bench next to a table.

"Guys...?" Aimi looked around at them all. Each face smiled back up at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aimi!" They chorused happily. She felt a smile curl her lips.

"Aimi?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "you coming?"

"I'm coming." She laughed and stepped forward, sinking into the seat next to Miki, the one on the other side was then occupied by Mokuba.

As everyone broke out into happy conversation and Joey brought out the food, the whitenette turned to her friends. "Guys, why'd you do this?" She asked.

"Because we couldn't let you spend Valentine's day alone!" Miki said.

"It's a day to celebrate love, right?" Mokuba said, "well, all the people here love you."

Aimi felt her eyes rove over the crowd of friends.

"Yeah..." She said finally. "Yeah they do."

~~_'In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.' -Martin Luther King Jr_.~~

* * *

**Me: and that's it!**

**Malik: we hoped you enjoyed it, and would be kind enough to leave a reveiw.**

**Me: As I said before, this is dedicated to a very special friend of mine. I love you Skale, happy Valentine's day.**


End file.
